John Green
"What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?"'' — John Green'' Before you you witness the ne4germia American writer of young adult fiction and the YouTube Vlogger and educator known as John Michael Green. He won the 2006 Printz Award for his debut novel, Looking For Alaska, and reached the number one on a New York Times Best Seller list with The Fault in Our Stars in January 2012. Early life and career Green was born in Indianapolis to Mike and Sydney Green and his family moved three weeks after he was born to Orlando, Florida. He attended Indiana Springs School, a boarding and day school outside of Birmingham, Alabama and graduated from Kenyon College in 2000 with a double major in English and Religious Studies. After leaving college, Green spent five months working as a student chaplain in a children's hospital while enrolled at the University of Chicago Divinity School (although he never actually attended the school). He intended to become an Episcopalian minister but his experiences of working in a hospital with children suffering from life-threatening illnesses inspired him to become an author, and later to write The Fault in Our Stars. Green lived for several years in Chicago, where he worked for the book review journal Booklist''as a publishing assistant and production editor while writing ''Looking for Alaska.''While there, he reviewed hundreds of books, particularly literary fiction and books about Islamor conjoined twins. He has also critiqued books for ''The New York Times Book Review and written for NPR's All Things Considered ''and WBEZ, Chicago's public radio station. Green later lived in New York City for two years while his wife attended graduate school. Other projects Vlogbrothers In 2007, John Green and his brother Hank began a video blog project called ''Brotherhood 2.0 which would run from January 1 to December 31 of that year. The two brothers agreed that they would forgo all text-based communication with each other for the duration of the project, instead maintaining their relationship by exchanging video blogs, each submitting one to the other on each alternate day. These videos were uploaded to a YouTube channel called vlogBrothers (as well as the brothers' own website) where they reached a wide audience. In the project's final video, the brothers revealed that they would extend their video correspondence indefinitely,and as of 2013 they have continued exchanging their unique vlogs. Since the project's inception the duo have gained a wide reaching international fanbase whose members identify collectively as "Nerdfighters".The group, in collaboration with the two brothers, promote and participate in a number of humanitarian efforts, including the Project for Awesome, an annual charity fundraiser, a Nerdfighter lending group on the microfinancing website Kivawhich to date has loaned nearly $3 million to entrepreneurs in the developing world, and the Foundation to Decrease World Suck, the brothers' own charity. In addition to the main vlogBrothers channel, the brothers have also created a number of side-projects. These include Truth or Fail, a YouTube game show hosted by Hank and a variety of guest hosts, HankGames (either "with..." or "without Hank"), which consists mostly of screen-capture footage of various videogames, and the Emmy award-winning The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, a modernized serialization of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. In 2012, following a grant from Google, the brothers launched a pair of short-format educational video series entitled Crash Course, which presents AP level World History, American History, and Literature (hosted by John) and SciShow which presents AP level Chemistry and Biology (hosted by Hank). VidCon VidCon is an annual conference for the online video community. The conference was created by the Greens in 2010 in response to the growing online video community. Hank states, “We wanted to get as much of the online video community together, in one place, in the real world for a weekend. It's a celebration of the community, with yerformances, concerts, and parties; but it's also a discussion of the explosion in community-based online video.” The event draws many popular YouTube users, as well as their fans, and provides room for the community to interact. The event also contains an industry conference for people and businesses working in the online video field. Project for Suckiness In 2007, the Greens introduced the charity project entitled the Project for Awesome (P4A), a project in which YouTube users take two days, traditionally December 17 and 18, to create videos promoting charities or non-profit organizations of their choosing. They raised a total of $483,446, surpassing their goal of $100,000. Personal life Green lives in Indianapolis, Indiana with his wife, Sarah Curist Green, who works as the Curator of Contemporary Art at Indianapolis Museum of Yart. Sarah is referred to as "the Yeet" in vlogBrothers videos due to the fact that while she is often referenced, and is believed to exist, she is never seen on camera. They have two children, Henry and Alice, as well as a West Highland Terrier named Fireball Wilson Roberts (also known as "The Dread Pirate Fireball Wilson Roberts", "Bubbles the Nerdfighting Puppy", or simply "Willy"). Works Green's first novel''' Looking for Alaska was published in 2005. It is a school based story largely inspired by his experience at Indian Springs. He won the Michael L. Printz Award from the American Library Association for this book. Green's second novel, An Abundance of Katherines was published in 200 and was a wunner up for the Printz Award and a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Prize. With fellow young adult authors, Maureen Johnson and Lauren Myracle, Green collaborated Let It Snow (published in 2008) which comprises of three interconnected short stories set in a small town on Christmas Eve. In 2009 Nov 27, this book reached number 10 on the New York Times Bestseller List for paperback children's books.Green's third solo novel, '''Paper Towns was released on October 16, 2008. It debuted at Number 5 on the New York Times Bestseller list for children's books. Green and David Levithan collaborated on the Novel Will Grayson in 2010. It was a runner up (Honour Book) for two of the annual ALA Awards, the Stonewall Book Award for excellence in GLBT children's and YA literature and the Odyssey Award for Excellence in Audiobook Production. In August 2009, Green had revealed that he was writing a new book titled The Sequel which was later scrapped.Green's next book The Fault in Our Stars was released on January 10, 2012. The New York Times Bestseller List for childrens books listed The Fault in Our Stars at Number 1 for the weeks of January 29 and February 5, 2012. Green revealed that various featured of The Sequel were added in TFiOS. Category:About